Talk:Tajima Uchiha
Sharingan Did he activate his Sharingan when he and Izuna encountered the Senju? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 09:11, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :It's likely. Looking at the image, I believe it is, but there's no way to be sure at the moment. It will likely be shown in two weeks (when the next one is likely to come out). -- (talk) 09:46, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Forgot to add 2 more unnamed brothers of Madara (talk) 11:56, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Was wondering if anyone had a raw yet and could verify whether or not he was using sharingan at the time. Not that it inherently matters, but it would change a few words in the article, especially the Appearance section, where it mentions his "dark eyes". -- (talk) 20:18, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Father? I'm just throwing in that no one called him a father of anyone. Seelentau 愛議 14:42, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :+1, just cause it mirrors the senju pair that we know are father and son, it doesn't make him madara/izuna's father. — SimAnt 20:14, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::This is one I will go with this is a matter of logic. The scene was designed to mirror each other, it would make no sense literary for a random Uchiha to show up with Madara's brother other than his father.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:10, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Unless his father is already dead and it is some other relative like a uncle. — SimAnt 21:44, March 6, 2013 (UTC) deceased brothers Shouldn't there be mention of the three deceased brothers in the family section instead of just a textual mention? madara + four brothers - izuna = 3 (talk) 21:37, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :They translated it wrong. Raw shows Madara saying he had five brothers, not four. Omnibender - Talk - 22:48, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Reading other translations of the raw, I think Tajima had 5 kids. Yagami1211 @ NF translation: "Yes, we're 5 kids. I mean we *were*." and aegon-rokudo @ MH:"yes… we are in five… I mean we were…" ::And Yagami also said "Madara never say which gender they are, he could have sisters for all we know.". Sources: http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=905680 and http://mangahelpers.com/t/aegon-rokudo/releases/37208 (Narsha (talk) 03:03, March 7, 2013 (UTC)) :::I've asked for a similar translation request from our resident translator, still waiting on him. If it does turn out to be "we're five kids", why didn't the scanlators put it like that then? I miss HisshouBuraiken's translations. Omnibender - Talk - 03:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::That means 3 siblings had died I guess, with Madara and Izuna left--Elveonora (talk) 12:52, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::I simply saw the 5 instead of a 4 and assumed that the translation groups made a stupid mistake. Wouldn't have been the first time. I checked the whole sentence and as it seems, Madara says "I am one of (formerly) five siblings". His sentence is rather colloquial, but it seems he really had only four siblings. Sorry about the confusion^^ Seelentau 愛議 16:48, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Clan Leader I think it should be added that he was the Uchiha clan leader-- (talk) 21:03, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :But we don't know that, this should be discussed further first--Elveonora (talk) 21:22, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::It was said that Madara took over the clan with his visual prowess. But it was never proven that his father was the clan leader.--ElvinWindSword (talk) 15:03, September 17, 2013 (UTC)ElvinWindSword mistaking タ for da on the translation for the most recent chapter, at least the one i ended up reading, tajima's name is rendered as "dajima" which i'm guessing was a mistranslation or misreading. But still, is it a stupid mistake to misread the katakana letter as "Da" when its "ta", just asking. --Caseather (talk) 01:38, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :I think it isn't stupid mistake. Ta タ and Da ダ are very similar. If the raw the translator used had some kind of dirt, something similar to the thing that looks as a quotation mark in Da ダ, so I think an error like that can happen... --Narsha (talk) 12:14, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Image somebody please find a raw'd image for his infobox please. (talk) 16:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :Done.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:24, April 8, 2013 (UTC)